Dresses and Braids and Blackmail Oh My
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Being turned into a four year old child was bad enough, but a girl as well. Yeah, this was definitely not Hiei's day. This story was requested by Rena Reyuguu Witch of Happines.
1. Chapter 1

This story was requested by Rena Reyuguu Witch of Happines. I wound up combining all your ideas into one story, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show.<p>

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Today was turning out to be one of the worst days ever and Hiei was quite certain that if things didn't turn around soon, he was going to end up killing himself…after destroying his so called 'friends' that is.<p>

It all started at breakfast that morning when Hiei, feeling in a particularly good mood, decided to join Kurama for some sausage and eggs. The redhead loved to cook, and since his family was out of town for the next few weeks, informed Hiei that his kitchen was always open…and fully stocked with freshly made food.

Hiei had of course scoffed at his offer, refusing to eat human food, and disappeared into Makai. But for some strange reason he'd woken up that morning and figured a home cooked meal sounded good so he'd set off to visit the fox.

Unsurprisingly, he didn't stay very long. While the food was decent enough, he'd rather eat his own sword than admit he actually liked it, the conversation was not something he wanted to deal with that early in the morning…or ever for that matter.

The subject in question was, of course, Yukina. She'd been living with Genkai for a few years now, occasionally joining the Spirit Detectives on a mission, and leading an all around peaceful life. Exactly what he'd wished for her…though he still couldn't stand the fact that his twin sister had fallen for the 'idiot', but short of killing the guy there wasn't really anything he could do about that.

As a general rule Hiei actually rather enjoyed talking about Yukina, however, lately the group had begun pestering him about telling her exactly who he was. In the beginning, back when only a few of them knew, it was fine they kept telling him, but now that everyone knows, save Yukina herself, they feel it's stupid to keep up the lie. Even Kuwabara's been bothering him about it…although that didn't start until recently since it took him awhile to get over his initial shock and all. Hiei had never seen a human go as pale as Kuwabara did on that day, he looked as white as a ghost…which is probably what he thought he was about to become.

Anyway, after ditching Kurama Hiei just happened to run into…you guessed it, Yusuke. Apparently the delinquent was on his way to meet Keiko at the movies and decided to say hi to Kurama since it was on the way. Hoping to get away without being forced to _talk_, Hiei made up some excuse about seeing Koenma about a mission and began heading in the opposite direction…it didn't work.

Yusuke decided that helping out a friend was more important than some silly chick flick and followed after Hiei, figuring two fighters would make the job go by a lot faster. This of course meant that Hiei now had to explain that there wasn't really a mission, which lead to even more talking and of course the inevitable 'so when are you going to tell her' line.

Thoroughly annoyed by now, Hiei ditched the detective before he could say another word and was on his way to Makai, lest he end up having to deal with yet another teammate, when lo and behold who does he run into but none other than Kuwabara himself. If it wasn't for Yukina being attached to his arm, Hiei probably would've struck the moron down all the while laughing maniacally. Instead he forced himself to listen to her recount their latest date…the things he did for his sister.

If that wasn't bad enough, Kuwabara stood there the entire time mouthing things like 'tell her', 'you know you want to', and 'should I leave you two alone for a few minutes so you can talk'. It took all of Hiei's willpower to not strangle him with his bare hands.

Thankfully a few minutes later Yukina remembered something she had to do and proceeded to drag Kuwabara off with her. Just in time too, any longer and Hiei probably really would've killed him, consequences be damned.

Now that he'd had to deal with every member of their little group, Hiei was more than ready to head back to Makai and stay there for the rest of the day…or week…or month depending on how he felt after a nice long demon hunt.

Of course just as he was about to take off, Botan stuck her head through a portal and demanded he follow her. Koenma had a mission for him…go figure. He thought about telling her to get lost, but decided against it, she'd drag him there regardless anyway. Besides, maybe he'd get some really challenging mission with lots of high level demons to fight.

And that's how Hiei found himself standing before the toddler listening to him ramble on and on about some new artifact in Makai that needed to be found and _blah, blah, blah_. He'd heard it all before and couldn't care less what Koenma was going on about. All he wanted was to fight. If he managed to bring back the box thingy the toddler wanted, so be it, but it wasn't exactly high on his list of priorities right then.

Once Koenma finally stopped blabbing, Botan opened a portal and Hiei was finally back in Makai, where he was free to hunt and kill any demon that crossed his path. Or at least he would've been able to if there had been any demons around. It turned out the area where the object was located was completely void of all living creatures, demon or otherwise.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hiei growled in annoyance, eyes wandering over the dust covered floors and barren rooms. "I come all the way to Makai to vent and there's not a single demon around. Great, could this day get any worse." Kicking a rotten piece of wood, he watched in satisfaction as it shattered against the opposite wall.

Figuring he may as well grab the item the toddler was looking for, Hiei walked back through the old rundown buildings searching for the small wooden box, at least he thought it was wooden, he hadn't really paid much attention to the photo Koenma had shown him.

He found the box in the third room he entered, sitting in the middle of the floor without a single speck of dust anywhere on it. Ignoring the strange vibe he got from being near it, Hiei grabbed the box off the ground at the same time he pulled his communicator from his pocket. Flipping open the compact, he waited for Botan to answer so he could finish this pointless mission and finally be able to go hunting.

In his haste to get back, Hiei accidentally knocked the lid of the box ajar and a strange white powder exploded out, covering him from head to toe. With a cough he dropped the box to the floor and started wiping the stuff off his face. Wincing as the powder got into his eye, he rubbed them gently as a soft female voice came over the line.

"Hiei, is that you?" Botan asked as the communicator blinked to life. "Have you completed the mission?"

Unable to see very well, Hiei fumbled around for the small device. "Yeah, I've got the stupid box so get me out of here." He said, pausing when the sound of his voice registered in his ears. 'That powder must have really messed with my throat.' He thought absently, still scrubbing at his eyes with one hand while his other held up the communicator.

"…um who are you?" Botan asked, her tone gentle as if she were speaking to a child.

"Stop playing dumb and get me out of this crappy place." Hiei snapped back, he wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'm sorry little one, but I think you must be confused." Botan replied after a moment of silence. "Now, would you mind telling me if there's a short, black haired demon there with an attitude. This device belongs to him and I really need to speak with him."

Hiei growled and gave the tiny image a glare. "I am Hiei and you damn well know it you insufferable woman! Now stop this nonsense and come get me."

Botan's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the screen in her hand. "But that's not possible." She murmured. "You don't look…" Shaking her head, she opened the portal without finishing her thought and stepped through into the dark room.

"It's about time woman." Hiei said in annoyance, closing the communicator with a snap and shoving it inside his pocket. "Here's the stupid box. I'm going home." Turning to toss it at the bubbly grim reaper, he froze when he came face to face with her knees. 'What the hell?' He thought. 'When did she get so tall?' Stepping back, he looked up into her eyes and frowned. "Okay, what the hell's going on here?"

Now that she was closer, Botan could see the full extent of what had happened and she couldn't help the giggles that slipped from her mouth as she stared down at the demon. "You are absolutely adorable!" She squealed when Hiei's eyes narrowed, and without thinking she dropped to her knees and pulled him into a hug. "And your hair looks so cute like that!"

Completely confused and bordering on homicidal by now, Hiei pushed her away harshly. "What is your problem?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Botan grinned sheepishly before sticking her hands under her legs to prevent herself from doing something stupid, like squeezing him in her arms, again. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Taking a deep breath, killing Botan would definitely not win him any points with Koenma…and he needed her to get him out of there, Hiei ran a hand over his face before trying once again. "Explain yourself…now."

"…um…I think it would be easier if I showed you." Botan said finally, reaching into her kimono and pulling out a small compact mirror. Holding it up, she cringed in anticipation of what was to come.

"Showed me wh-…" Hiei trailed off as he looked at his reflection. The face staring back at him was not his own. His hair was still black, but instead of standing in its typical spiky fashion, it fell in waves over his shoulder and reached almost halfway down his back, and his eyes looked rather girly with their long dark lashes. Dropping the mirror in shock, he scrambled backwards trying to get as far away from the image as possible, but wound up tripping over his clothes that were now far too big on him. "What's happened to me?"

Botan didn't know if he expected a response, but she gave one anyway. "Well it looks to me like you were changed into a little girl." She said cheerfully. "…and an adorable one at that. I bet you'd look so cute in a pretty pink dress with frilly lace."

That was the last straw. Hiei's day already sucked and now he'd been turned into a young girl…yeah, someone was going to die. Jumping up, he leapt at Botan, intent on ripping her head from her body, or other such bodily harm. He never got the chance. Botan's oar had come out of nowhere and one hard hit had him face down on the ground unconscious.

Dropping her oar, Botan shook her head. "I can't believe I just hit a child!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. "I mean sure it's Hiei, but he's a child now, I shouldn't have been so mean." Hiei began muttering threats in his sleep and she rolled her eyes. "I take it back, the twerp deserved it. Now, to get him back to Koenma so we can figure out how to deal with this mess."

Wrapping the small body in her arms, he was always on the short side, but now he was barely more than two feet tall, Botan carried him back through the portal and into Koenma's office. "KOENMA!" She shouted. "Get in here, we've got a problem!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Hiei woke up an hour later and rubbed his eyes blearily. Glancing around, he blinked in confusion as he stared at the pale blue painted walls and furniture that filled the room. Even the bed he was currently sitting on had blue sheets. "Where am I?" He asked out loud, grabbing his head with a groan when a wave of nausea hit him. "And how the hell did I get here?" Shifting, he heard a crinkle near his hand and was about to look down when a photo on the bedside table caught his eye.<p>

Picking up the metal frame, his eyes widened as he stared at a picture Genkai had taken a few months ago of everyone when they'd gone to the beach. Realization dawned on him as he looked around the room once more. The blue everywhere combined with the photo in his hands led him to only one conclusion. "This is Yukina's room." He breathed out.

Feeling a piece of paper under his hand, he set the picture back down and picked it up. His eyes scanned the writing and when he finished, the paper slipped from his hands as he let out a horrifying scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Dear Hiei,_

_I am sorry to inform you that the effects of the powder that you released from the box will last for a month. I tried to warn you that the contents of the box were dangerous, but as usual you didn't listen to me. Why can't you Spirit Detectives give me some respect? I'm your boss!_

_Ehem…anyway, I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you, I'm sure being a four year old girl must be quite difficult for you, but rest assured you are in the best capable hands. Yukina has promised to take very good care of you while you're in this form, and who knows, maybe if all goes well you'll finally get around to telling her the truth about you. We're all getting really tired of lying to the poor girl._

_On a side note, I've informed the others that you are on a month long mission so they won't come searching for you. It was the least I could do considering your new…_condition_ and all._

_Well, best of luck!_

_Koenma_

Yukina, hearing the scream and worried that something may have happened, came running into her bedroom as fast as she could. "Are you okay Hiei?" She asked, dropping the plate of food she'd had in her hands on the dresser and kneeling on the floor in front of him. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Scrambling backwards, having a face suddenly in front of him was a little disconcerting; Hiei took a deep breath to calm down. It wouldn't be fair to yell at her, it wasn't her fault after all. "I'm fine." He said, wincing when he heard the sound of his temporary voice again. 'Great, I even sound girly. This sucks.' He thought annoyed.

"That's good, I was afraid something may have happened to you." Yukina said with a sigh of relief.

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, and Yukina picked at her kimono nervously before standing up and grabbing the plate she'd brought in with her. "Um, would you like something to eat?" She offered. "I made some pasta if you're interested."

Sniffing the food curiously, Hiei shrugged and took the plate. He hadn't eaten in quite some time and the noodles actually smelled pretty good. Taking a tentative first bite, he quickly dug into the meal as soon as he realized how good it was.

Yukina couldn't help giggling when Hiei began scarfing down the food she'd made for him; he just looked so cute sitting there on her bed in his new form. She wanted so badly to pull him into her arms and squeeze him tightly, but didn't think he'd appreciate that. "Slow down, you'll choke if you keep eating so fast."

Looking up, several noodles hanging from the corner of his mouth, Hiei nodded briefly and then went back to his food, slower this time.

Pulling a hanky out of her pocket Yukina wiped at his face once he'd finished, a wide smile on her face. "There's more if you'd like some."

Shaking his head, he set the plate down and jumped off the bed. "No, I'm going out for awhile." He needed to go blow off some steam otherwise he might snap, and he didn't want to take his frustration out on Yukina. Eyeing the room for his sword, he frowned when he couldn't find it. "Where's my swo-." Trailing off, he looked down at his clothes when he felt a draft and nearly fell over in shock. "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked around nervously. "…well…um, I didn't really have anything else in your size…and your clothes were so big…um…you look really cute." She finished, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the scandalized look on his face.

Growling, Hiei was tempted to tear the offending outfit off, a dress, really, but seeing as he had nothing else to wear at the moment, and he didn't relish the idea of wandering around naked, especially around his sister, he clenched his hands into fists. "Where's my sword?" He bit out.

"It's on top of the dresser over there." Yukina said, pointing next to the door. "Would you like me to come with you…or braid your hair to keep it out of your eyes?"

Pretending he didn't just hear her offer to braid his now long hair, Hiei stood up on his toes and frowned when he couldn't even reach two-thirds the way up the dresser. Thoroughly frustrated by now, he pulled his fist back and decided to simply destroy the piece of furniture instead.

"Wait, I wouldn't do that if I were y-." Yukina never got to finish what she was saying because Hiei suddenly began shouting and waving his hand around in pain.

Wincing as his hand started turning red, Hiei turned narrowed eyes on Yukina. "What do you know that I don't?" He growled out. When she remained silent, he took several steps forward. "Tell me, now!"

Releasing a breath, Yukina nodded her head. "When Botan dropped you off she said there might be a few lingering side effects…other than the obvious ones that is." Hiei raised an eyebrow and she continued. "She mentioned that your demon abilities might have been somewhat…well, altered. Something about the regression messing with your energy, but she wasn't able to give me any specifics."

"…are you telling me that I no longer have my demon powers?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"No, what I'm saying is that no one knows what's happened to your abilities so you should probably be careful until we figure out what's going on." Yukina called out since Hiei had fled the room shortly after speaking. As he disappeared down the hallway, she shook her head. "This is going to be a very long month." She muttered, standing up to go after him.

ooooo

Hiei jumped out the nearest window and headed into the forest that surrounded Genkai's property in search of a demon to kill. With everything that had happened to him today he didn't care what kind it was so long as he got to tear it limb from limb. Pulling the bandana off his head, he came to an abrupt halt when the eye remained close and refused to wake up.

He was sorely tempted to beat his head against a nearby tree when he spotted a low level demon run off. Giving a sinister smirk, he took off after it, cursing when the edge of the dress he was wearing got caught on a branch. Ripping the skirt free, he roared in anger, sending nearby creatures running in fear.

After several minutes of swearing and throwing anything he could find, Hiei finally calmed down enough to think rationally. "Okay, so the stupid Jagan is hibernating for the time being." He muttered to himself. "No big deal, I don't need it to fight anyway." Closing his eyes, he transformed into his demon form, hundreds of eyes and all, and was glad to see that at least he could still do that.

Next he tested his strength, which unfortunately was practically nonexistent. Apparently being changed into a girl meant he got the muscles of one as well, fantastic. He obviously still had his speed, how else had he gotten so far from the complex in such a short amount of time, and his hearing and sight were both excellent as well. His ability to control fire was still there, but severely limited, where he used to be able to torch an entire forest easily, now he was barely able to create a small fireball in his hand. All in all though, he hadn't really lost anything but his strength, and while that definitely sucked, he'd still be able to beat almost anyone who wanted a fight so at least he wasn't totally screwed.

Suddenly a small demon popped out of the tree next to him and Hiei cracked his knuckles with a smirk. Finally he was going to get the fight he'd been waiting for all day. Granted it was with a week, gangly little thing, but beggars can't be choosers. Reaching for his sword, he growled in annoyance when he realized he'd left it back in the room in his haste to get out of there. 'Oh well, I don't really need it anyway.' He thought as the demon stalked closer.

"Hello pretty little thing, are you lost?" The creature hissed out, a creepy grin on his face. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you my pet."

Hiei crouched down into a fighting stance, his hands held a few inches from his body so he could summon some flames if he needed them. "Shut up. I'm not here to chat; I'm here to kill you."

The demon laughed, a high pitched scratchy sound that was probably one of the most annoying sounds Hiei had ever heard, it even topped Kuwabara's voice and that was saying something. "And what could a tiny girl like you do to a powerful demon like me?" The demon asked curiously, coming close enough to flick at the edge of the dress Hiei was still wearing.

"I thought I told you to shut up and fight." Hiei said, his patience wearing thin.

Circling Hiei, the demon grinned. "Now don't rush things sweetie, I like to play with my food first."

With a growl, Hiei launched himself at the demon intent on ripping its head from its body. Unfortunately, his lack of strength wouldn't allow for that so instead he started beating the demon with his fists, flame covered fists actually, since he was royally pissed off by now. One hand flew after the other as he punched the surprised demon in the face over and over again. If he couldn't kill it fast, he'd take his time and enjoy himself.

Screeching in pain, the demon tried to fling the small body off. He hadn't expected the child to be a demon so the sudden burst of speed came as a complete shock. Wincing when a scorching fist connected with his jaw, for the third time, he finally succeeded in shoving the girl away. Spitting some blood from his mouth, the demon narrowed his eyes angrily. "Who are you child? What do you want?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei gave the demon a look that clearly said 'you're an idiot'. "I already told you I want to kill you." Done with all the pointless talking, Hiei lunged at the demon again.

That was the scene Yukina stumbled on, a small child wearing a dress beating the crap out of an ugly looking demon, both of them covered in dirt and blood as they rolled around on the forest floor. Reaching out her hand, she was thinking about breaking the fight up, but the smile on Hiei's face made her hesitate. She really didn't want to upset him by stopping them, but she also couldn't condone any form of violence.

It didn't matter, the fight was over a few seconds later when Hiei, getting bored, and a little sore, of punching nonstop, transformed into his demon form and went in for the kill. As his claws reached the demon's neck, the temperature around them dropped about fifty degrees and a strange light formed around his hands. Instead of dealing the killing blow, he watched with wide eyes as the demon was suddenly healed.

Breaking free while Hiei was otherwise occupied, the demon, now without a single scratch on him, took off into the woods.

Hiei stared at his hands in confusion as the temperature rose and melted the ice that had begun forming. That was definitely not normal and must be one of those weird side effects Yukina had been talking about earlier.

Watching as the light disappeared, Yukina slowly walked over and knelt on the ground beside him. "…um, Hiei, are you alright?" She asked with worry. "You're not hurt are you?"

"…I'm fine." Hiei finally responded. "Annoyed, but fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she pulled him into a brief hug as her mind began to work furiously. 'Those were my abilities, I know it.' She thought as Hiei untangled himself from her grasp. 'Now why would he have them…' Suddenly little things she'd overlooked in the past came flooding back and she understood exactly what was going on. All the whispers behind her back, the reason he was always so much nicer to her, it all made sense now.

Hiei was looking a little out of it and Yukina decided that now was probably not the best time to bring the subject up so she pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being. "Why don't we head back now?" She offered. "I can make us some dessert."

Grunting, Hiei nodded and began the trek back to Genkai's house, Yukina following after with a soft smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>The rest of the first week went by fairly smoothly, if you don't include that awful shopping trip Yukina had taken Hiei on. On the pretense of finding him something to wear that wasn't quite so…frilly, she somehow managed to convince him to go with her to the mall. Hiei learned right then and there that despite how she looked, Yukina was pure evil. If he hadn't been so embarrassed at the time, he would've been quite proud of that fact.<p>

Of course after finding him something decent to wear, Yukina informed him she was hungry and proceeded to drag him all around the food court as she tried to figure out what exactly she wanted. From there it was one forgotten thing after another. First it was she needed new shoes, then a new coat, some sheets for her bed, a few books and then whatever else she could think of. Hiei was quite certain she was doing it just to torture him, but since she was his sister…and he didn't have it in him to kill her…yet…he followed after her like a puppy. A very angry female puppy who'd somehow managed to find himself with flowers braided into his hair.

ooooo

By the second week the two had settled into a sort of routine. Every morning they'd have breakfast together and then Hiei would allow Yukina to play with his hair before he took off into the forest to hunt demons for a few hours. While he was gone Yukina would clean the complex and make sure to have lunch ready for when he returned.

Before he was allowed to eat Hiei would be forced to take a bath, which after the third time of arguing with Yukina about being able to do so himself, he gave up and allowed her to scrub his hair without a fight, and them it was on to lunch. Despite his complaints, afterwards Yukina would make him sit through a lesson about controlling his new abilities, not that he needed them since the ice was summoned the same way his flames were and he really didn't plan on healing anything ever again, but after the lessons she'd offer to spar with him as recompense.

Then it was time for dinner. Once they were finished cleaning everything up, they could usually be found sitting on the couch or bed while Yukina read to him. Hiei wasn't really a fan of books, but it made her happy to have someone listening so he'd sit there quietly and meditate while her gentle voice filled the room.

ooooo

Hiei wouldn't admit it, but he'd come to enjoy the time he spent with Yukina. Sure he was a girl now, and a young one at that, but other than the times Yukina went all _girly_ on him, they actually got along rather well and he'd learned a lot about her over the last few weeks. He was almost disappointed that things would be going back to normal soon…almost.

Glancing out the window, Hiei gently moved his sister's arm off him and slid off the bed. He figured since the month was nearly over, he should be changing back in the next day or so, maybe he'd be nice and make her breakfast…just this once.

Not his brightest move ever.

When Yukina walked into the kitchen ten minutes later to start breakfast, her eyes widened in shock and then she started laughing. Seeing the glare on Hiei's face, she tried to stop, really she did, but she just couldn't. "Haaahahaha! Y-you look so…haaahaha!" She couldn't even finish her sentence she was laughing so hard.

Hiei couldn't really blame her; even he had to admit he looked ridiculous standing there covered in flour and eggs. Wiping some of the powder off his face, he set the bowl he'd been using to mix the batter in on the counter and stepped down off the stool.

"I was going to make breakfast, but I see you've started without me." Yukina said once she was able to speak without breaking out in fits of laughter. Grinning at the look on his face, she shook her head. "Come on, let's get this place cleaned up and then I'll make you something."

Without a word, Hiei grabbed a sponge and began to wipe down the counters. It was strange how much he'd changed since he got stuck in this little body. If he had to pick one word to describe what he'd become it would be…_domesticated_, and as much as that sickened him to say, it was pretty accurate. At least no one else had seen him like this since, true to Koenma's letter, no one had stopped by looking for him.

He blamed his temporary personality change on Yukina, that sneaky little girl managed to get him to do just about anything with watery eyes and pleas. Somehow she'd managed to make him softer, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone…ever…he couldn't really find it in himself to care. Damn sisters and their magical ways.

Yukina watched Hiei out of the corner of her eye as she swept up the floor and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, which turned into a giggle when Hiei growled as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot. Looking away quickly when Hiei's narrowed eyes turned towards her, she stifled another laugh with her hand.

They worked in companionable silence and when they were finished Yukina made them both a small stack of pancakes which they sat down to eat together.

When Hiei was halfway finished, Yukina noticed a piece of food stuck to the side of his face and reached across the table to wipe it away with her napkin. This had happened enough times before that Hiei simply brushed it off and continued with his meal.

Since her time was almost over, she figured Hiei would be back to normal soon and he'd go back to only visiting on rare occasions, Yukina decided that now was the perfect time to bring up the question she'd wanted to ask since that first day. "Um, Hiei, I think we need to talk." She said, placing her fork down on the table gently.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei looked at her curiously as he continued to eat.

Closing her eyes, Yukina took a deep breath before deciding to just come out with it. "…you're my brother, aren't you? Or a long lost cousin maybe?"

Hiei's fork fell to the table and his eyes widened in shock. By the time he managed to school his features into a more normal look it was already too late, the damage had been done if the look on Yukina's face was anything to go by.

"I knew it!" Yukina cried happily. "So which is it? Brother? Cousin? Come on, you can tell me now."

Frowning, Hiei stepped down from the table and started walking away. He was not ready to deal with this right now, or ever, best to just leave without saying anything at all.

Yukina wasn't going to allow that to happen though and she caught up to him in seconds. Dropping to her knees, she put her hands on his shoulders and held him in place. "No, no running away from this. I deserve to hear the truth from you."

Hiei was silent for several minutes, looking everywhere but into Yukina's pleading eyes, before finally caving in. "…brother." He said quietly.

With a squeal of joy, Yukina pulled him into a tight hug, nearly crushing him in her excitement. "I was right, you are my brother! But why didn't you tell me until now, why keep me in the dark?"

Pulling free, Hiei looked up at his sister. "I didn't want you to be burdened with being related to me…I'm not exactly a respectable demon."

"Is that what you were worried about, that I wouldn't accept you for who you are?" Yukina asked surprised. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're my brother, evil monster or not." She joked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Before Hiei could respond, or pull away and run for the hills, he still hadn't decided which he wanted to do yet; a strange tingling sensation began in his toes and quickly spread throughout the rest of his body. The dizziness that followed had the room spinning for quite some time and he probably would've fallen over if not for the arms wrapped around his waist…wait a minute. Looking down, Hiei was shocked to find that he'd grown and was now taller than Yukina from her position of kneeling on the floor.

Lifting up his arms, one first and then the other, Hiei checked to see if the rest of him was back to normal as well and was pleased to find that yes, he was. The effect had worn off and he was his old self once more, spiky hair and all.

While Hiei was examining every inch of his body, checking for any lingering side effects, Yukina sighed in disappointment. "Drat, I liked having a little sister. You were so cute in that form…and had very pretty hair." She pouted. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make do with this crazy mess. I'm sure I can come up with new ways to style it."

Backing away from Yukina, the look in her eyes was beginning to scare him, Hiei shook his head. "No way. I'm back to normal again so that means no more of…this." He finished, waving his hand at his surroundings. "And definitely no dress up or playing with my hair." Yukina's grin widened and Hiei gulped. "I think I'll be going now."

As he turned to leave, Yukina's words made him freeze in his tracks. "Oh well, if you'd agreed to stay I wouldn't have had to show everyone these photos I took of you." She said, waving a small stack of pictures in the air with a smirk.

Whipping around so fast he probably pulled something, Hiei stared at the photos in shock. "…you took pictures?" He asked appalled, and seeing her pleased nod he continued. "And now you're what…_blackmailing_ me?" There was another nod and Hiei shook his head. "I don't know whether to be pissed off or impressed."

"Be whatever you want, but make sure you're back here tonight so I can read to you before I go to bed…or I'll hand copies of these out to everyone." Yukina said as she stood up and brushed the dust off her kimono. Walking back to the table, she began to clear away the dishes now that the discussion was over.

Hiei stood there with his mouth agape for several seconds before closing it with a groan. "Whatever. Now if you don't mind I think I'll go hang myself." He muttered, turning to head out of the kitchen.

"I'll see you later…brother!" Yukina called after him.

Since no one was around to witness it, Hiei let the barest of smiles cross his face for a moment, and then promptly returned his face to its standard glare as he stepped outside and took off into the forest. It was time to go on a very long killing spree…or to be more accurate a several hour long one, there was no way he was going to be late and stand the chance of those pictures getting out. He'd never live it down. Shaking his head, he muttered. "Sisters."


End file.
